A study of the in vivo effects of LSD and Mescaline on the mitotic and meiotic chromosomes of normal as well as virally induced erythroleukemia ( RLV-A disease) in BALB/c mice will be carried out. An attempt will be made to determine if pretreatment with hallucinogens will have an effect on pathogenesis and progress of RLV-A disease and conversely, if pretreatment with RLV-A followed by hallucinogens will influence development of chromosomal aberrations.